A Forgotten Feeling
by bjamesdean19315
Summary: Jamie Braxton must hide her face from the world; the accident left her unsightly. Cody Rhodes is her only true friend that can see past her tradegy. Ted Dibiase Jr is her first love.  When the unthinkable happens only one will welcome her with open arms..
1. Chapter 1

When I walk into the ring surrounded by thousands of people, I detach myself from everything else. I focus on nothing but the match and prepare to entertain. For the past few years I have put myself out there for the sole purpose of getting ahead. After numerous let downs and disappointments, I am finally here. And even now while I wait for my opponent, I realize just how far I have come. As I stand here millions of people are watching me, waiting patiently for the show to begin, and already dreading commercial breaks. But the people seated in sofas across the nation don't know my story; they don't care about my father's death or what's hidden behind my flashy mask, all they are concerned about is the match. The sound of my rival's theme music echoes the room suddenly, she soon appears; a smug grin fills her face. She bounces down the ramp with glee and waves to the raging crowd. She climbs up the robes and spreads her arms wide, the audience screams her name. "_Maryse, __Maryse_." I had already known that she was going to be favored by them, I knew it all along. Her face was appealing and radiant; mine however wasn't; not since the day of the accident, I keep it hidden behind my mask. She turns towards me and bends her knees slightly as if ready to pounce. When the bell rings it is time; she corners me in one of the edges of the ring, thrusting me into the metal pipe. I force my way out and aim my fist directly at her, she dodges it and pushes me down. By now the crowd is wild, wailing and shouting with all their might. Maryse grabs my hair and yanks hard, I kick her back and she lands across the ring. I jump on her and smack her repeatedly until she shoves me off. I collapse in the center of the ring and I'm blinded by the flashes of light up above. While I'm distracted, Maryse tugs at my mask; I swat her hand away and make a last ditch effort to get away. We both knew how this match was going to end, we knew for awhile now. Even so, we acted the part and played it well. However, her grabbing at my mask wasn't planned, in fact it wasn't aloud. When I signed up for the WWE I made it clear to them it could _never_ come off. Maryse has been trying to get my mask off for years now, I can't stand her. Nothing is done about her foul play because she is untouchable in the WWE universe; so here I am fighting for my tragedy to stay hidden. She pins me down as the referee counts. _"1, 2..." _I push her off and slam her to the ground. She lays there dazed as I climb the robes and stand high and mighty, I soar in the air as I aim for my landing. I plummet on her back and pin her down "1, 2, 3" It's all over. I stand up and face the crowd; I can hear the announcers recapping the match with steady voices. I know they wanted Maryse to win but I earned this win, whether they believed it or not. I was slowly scaling the WWE list of house hold names. I walk back up the ramp and listen to the cheering of my true fans, they're everything to me; without them I'm worthless here. With Maryse still sprawled across the ring, I disappear backstage. I am no longer Jamie Braxton from Marietta, Georgia; I'm Rachael Rowdy, rising WWE super star.

A Forgotten Feeling- A Cody Runnels Love Story


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie, you did great out there" Cody encouraged. After every match I had he would wait for me backstage with confident words. He would share his wisdom once and while with me and I learned from it; _"when pinned by an opponent, wait last minute to jump back up, it makes the crowd hold its breath. Or "when put in a situation that isn't planned, improvise."_ I looked to him for unknown answers; Cody was the only friend I could trust completely. Without him I wouldn't have gotten into this business. "Thanks Cody, I almost lost it when she grabbed at it again though." I had never told anyone about my accident before Cody came along; he didn't even look away when I showed him my face, that's when I knew he wasn't just another disgusted individual. "I know, she'll get what's coming to her." I slumped into a chair and pulled my knees to my chest. Cody bent down beside me; "Jamie don't let a bitch like her get to you, I'll make sure she pays." I lifted my head suddenly, frustration filling inside me. "Cody, I don't want you to be on her hit list too. If you try to retaliate you'll get nothing but revenge. He shifted his feet and grasped each side of the chair, within inches of my face. "I'm not just going to sit here and watch her do this to you." he whispered. "It's ok Cody, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." He kept his gaze on me; his eyes were filled with worry. "There you are Runnels! You're on in five." I looked up to see our producer, Rick; his graying hair had thinned and his cheeks were riddled with wrinkles. I nodded when Cody didn't. "Hey roadrunner, you're up next."Cody blinked away his trance and stood slowly, his bare chest flexed and contracted. "Will you be alright back here by yourself Jamie?" "Cody, I've been back here hundreds of times by myself; go get em' tiger." He nodded and reluctantly pulled back the curtain; the only thing keeping us from the disorderly crowd. I abruptly remembered something. "Cody, wait!" I hollered. He turned around alarmed. "Jamie, what's-"I cut off Cody's words. It's ok Runnels; you just forgot your mask." I placed the clear plastic like material gently on his chiseled face; it fit perfectly on him, never harming a single feature. My arms grazed his chest as I veal crowed the straps to the mask; his eyes lay firmly with mine. I stepped back and admired my work. "Your all set Runnels, make me proud." Thanks Jamie, I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled as he opened the curtain and winked at me before he fully disappeared from view, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Cody had been in the ring for quite some time now. He was up against Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and it was clear to me Cody was exhausted. His eyes were pale and flushed and sweat seemed to pour off him by the gallons. Mike was supposed to win this match but he was making it last longer than it had to. I shifted in my seat wear I lay glued to the backstage television in front of me. "Come on Cody, hang in there." Each minute seemed to tick by slower than the next; Cody was drained and was hanging on the best he could. "Rick!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I thrusted up off the chair and thundered towards him. "Why is this match not over yet? Cody is barely hanging on out there." Rick just shook his head. "We need this match to go on until Randy Orton and Kane are up." "This is ridiculous! I'm not just going to stand here and watch Cody suffer." I marched towards the curtains and was about to open them when I heard an annoying squeal. "Rachael Rowdy to the rescue; Cody must be desperate if you're going to help him." I swung around and saw Maryse facing me; her fake plastic body within inches of me. "Get lost Barbie." I tried to leave but she grabbed me by the hair." At least I'm not a freak like you." Maryse yanked harder at my curls as I nailed her in the stomach with my fist. She flinched long enough for me to get away and I scrambled for the curtains. She ambushed me from behind and scratched my bare skin. "Come back here you skank!" I plunged my whole weight against her and attacked. "You just don't know when to give up you son of a bitch." I snarled my hateful words at her, she had messed with me at the wrong time and I sure as hell was gonna teach her a lesson. She raised a lethal fist right to my jaw and hit dead on; I punched her in the eye with all my might. I felt someone lift me up onto their shoulders; the view of a battered Maryse was getting harder and harder to see as I was being carried away. After I had calmed down I realized who was carrying me. "Cody please let me down; you need to rest for a while." Jamie, I'm not putting you down until we are out of the building." Cody's voice was firm but weak; I could hear his breathing, hard and quick. I steadied my hands on his back as he picked up the pace. "Cody I was trying to get out there so that I could help you but then she assaulted me." Cody let out a raspy sigh before he spoke. "I believe you Jamie, it's just I don't know if Vince will." Vince McMahon was the man in charge; he decided who to keep and who to toss. "Cody, I don't care what Vince thinks; all I care about right now is your well being." When we reached his rental car he gently placed me in it, shutting the door behind him. Once he got in and started the engine, I felt it was safe to speak. "Cody I really think you should get checked out by a doctor, you-""Jamie trust me I'm fine, stop worrying." I slumped in my seat and crossed my arms; he refused to set within feet of a hospital and always thought he had things under control. I fished through my bag and found my iPod, I scrolled down until I found what I wanted. Cody glanced over at me and shook his head. "Elvis isn't going to solve your problems Braxton." I ignored his comment and looked out the window; the music taking me to a better place.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we got to our hotel it was midnight and I had fallen asleep in the car. Cody once again had to carry me; he laid me on my bed gently and motioned for the door. I stirred in my sleep and he lowered his head towards mine; his gorgeous face was now tired and wiry and he could barely keep his eyes open. He extended his arm towards me and brushed a strand of hair off my covered face. Cody then gingerly removed the only thing that kept me from being horrid, my mask. He placed a soft kiss on the scarred flesh of my cheek and silently stood. "Jamie, what would I do without you?"

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early; I climbed in the shower and took my time. I carefully washed the scarred tissue that was now my face. After that I got dressed I did my makeup, if I put enough on my mug didn't as bad. And as soon as I was done, I descended from my room and decided to fix breakfast for Cody. Every since we became inseparable I unknowingly took on the role as the home maker. Whatever Cody needed I would do for him without hesitation, whether it be me filing his taxes or fixing him a home cooked meal, I was there for him. After I made toast and scrambled eggs for Cody, I left them in the microwave and went to do the laundry. Cody was a typical guy; clothes cluttered here and there, beer bottles scattered throughout the place and buds of cigarettes left in the ashtray. I wanted desperately for him to quit smoking but it was no use, he was addicted and far from giving that up. As soon as I collected all the dirty fabrics, I walked out and across the hall then dumped them into an empty washing machine. Once I had poured a decent amount of soap into the device, my cell phone rang. I answered unwillingly. "Hello." I spoke. "Jamie we need to talk." It was Vince's voice on the other end. "Mr. McMahon you've got to believe me, Maryse started it first. I couldn't just sit there and let her rip my mask off." Vince sighed. "I understand that you weren't the first to swing, I just wish things had ended differently. "I know, Mr. McMahon I didn't expect her to fly off the handle, when I return from my suspension I'll-""You're not getting suspended Jamie, what would make you think that?" "I guess because I was involved in the fight sir." Vince chuckled a little. "You'll be on again next Friday night, Maryse on the other hand won't be." "Thank you for understanding, I was only trying to defend myself sir." "Jamie, I knew that all along; Maryse just likes to start fights she can never win. Speaking of which, you really kicked her ass." I smiled at his comment before responding. ""Maybe next time she'll think twice before messing with me." "Oh I'm pretty sure she will." Vince chuckled. "I'll see you on Friday Jamie, take care." I adjusted the phone so that I could reach into the washing machine. "You too sir, bye." Bye." After I hung up I reloaded the clothes into the dryer. "Hmm…I wonder if Cody has any clothes in his room that need to be washed." I retraced my steps back to my room then knocked lightly on the door directly beside it. When I got no answer from the other end, I quietly opened the door and saw him sound asleep. I carefully picked up his wrestling uniform and a few stray socks then exited the room without notice. Cody was planning on having several of our friends over to watch a football game later that night; it wasn't that big of a stretch seeing as how most of them were located just rooms down from him and I. When I finally finished the laundry it was already three in the afternoon. "The guys are coming around five; I should probably get Cody up." I thought to myself. I really didn't want to wake him up; he had a really rough night last night but if I didn't, Cody wouldn't be ready in time. I lightly tapped on his door once more before entering. He was still sound asleep, gentle snores escaped his mouth every once in a while. He looked so peaceful I really didn't want to disturb him but I had to. "Hey roadrunner." I said softly while I nudged his shoulder delicately. Cody let out several moans until he actually came to. "Cody it's time to wake up, you're friends are gonna be here in two hours." He rubbed his face as if trying to shake the sleep away. I sat down beside him as he leaned against the head board. "I slept the entire day away." Cody groaned. I shrugged. "You needed the sleep anyway and besides all you have to do is get yourself ready, I set up everything for tonight. "Jamie, I told you; you don't have to prove your worth to me I"-"Save it Runnels, I interrupted; I don't mind lending my best friend a hand, besides I'd hate to see you run around here like a headless chicken trying to get everything ready." Cody just rolled his eyes. "Now I suggest you get up and make yourself presentable." I said as I headed for the door. "Jamie." Cody exclaimed. I turned around and looked his way. "Yes?" "You don't need to wear all that make up when it's just me." I let my eyes fall to the floor before replying. "It helps me be more confident about myself." I whispered. I could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I want you to be able to feel safe around me; I'm not going to judge you." I paused a moment before I spoke until I finally looked up."No but I'll judge myself." I left before he could say another word to me, not wanting to discuss it any further.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After everyone Cody had invited arrived, I decided it was time for me to depart. I prepared the last of the snacks then went to hand them over to the starving men. As I reached the living room I felt myself come in contact with something wet on the floor. I slipped almost immediately, chips and pretzels flying through the air. "Jamie, are you alright!" Cody bellowed. I stood quickly, not the best decision I've ever made because I was greeted with pain. "Yeah I'm fine; I think one of you guys spilled some of your beer though." I said pointing to where I had just landed. Cody bound to my side with a few short strides. "Here let me help you pick this up." He offered. I waved him off. "It's alright, I've got it." I unknowingly had draw unwanted attention to myself for I had beer stained shorts that just so happened to be white. As I bent down to retrieve the scattered snacks I could hear a low whistle unheard by anyone but me. I spun around only to notice Mike "the Miz" Mizanin and Ted Dibaise both share a smug grin. It was then I discovered my stained shorts, realization flooding to me. While Cody and his remaining buddies helped pick up my mess, Ted and Mike just stood there taking in the scene. I swiftly slung the sweatshirt I had been wearing around my waist. The door was straight ahead of me and I decided to take the easy way out. I cautiously made my way to freedom and I had almost made it to until Cody looked up. "Jamie, where you going?" Damn it. "I'm going to run some errands down town." I mentally gave myself props for coming up with such a quick response. "Jamie that's going to be quite a walk, let me drive you there." Seeing as how I didn't have a driver's license Cody insisted on bringing me everywhere; I never felt the need to get behind the wheel, it didn't appeal to me. "I'll be alright." I said making a bee line for the door and shutting it behind me. I had only been in the hall for a few seconds when Cody followed me. "Jamie, I really don't want you walking that far of a distance." Worry clouded his eyes. "I'll take a bus then." I began walking away when he stopped me. "Jamie what's the matter?" He could always tell when I was upset even though my facial expressions weren't always clear cut, he must sense it or something. "Cody I just want to go out before it's too late." I pulled away from him and continued walking but he was right behind me. "Fine I'll walk with you." I stopped in my tracks and took out my anger on him. "Cody you have guests, you can't just leave them." He rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, a sign he was getting anxious. "Look I'll be back later ok?" He didn't say anything for a minute; he just kept staring at his feet. "I want you to come back right after your done, if anything happens to you I swear to god I'll kill myself." I hugged him briefly. "Thank you Cody." And with that I left; I glanced back every so often until I couldn't see him anymore, he knew something was wrong but I didn't dare tell him. What was I to say? So there he stood, confused and worrisome; letting the men inside fend for themselves. He wouldn't go back inside until I was out of view.

* * *

><p>That night I didn't return back to the hotel until nine. His room was quiet and dark; life did not exist here anymore. I searched for Cody but came up empty handed. I was about to call him when I saw a silhouette outside on the railing. I crossed the room and opened the sliding glass door, there stood Cody. He had a cigarette in between his lips and was looking out at the horizon. I slowly edged over to him before speaking. "I'm back." Cody blew smoke out from his mouth before replying. "Jamie why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" I knew this conversation was going to end badly. "That Ted and Mike were watching you." I had no idea how he had figured it out, he probably forced it out of one of them. "It's not a big deal Cody I-""No Jamie, you don't get it; because of them you risked walking all the way across town." I was getting a little upset now; he was getting angry over nothing. "I made it there just fine; I'm old enough to make my own decisions Cody." He banged his fists on the railing of the deck and almost broke it in two." "Does you're safety mean nothing to you? You could have been assaulted or tooken advantage of, god Jamie for once think about how you're actions will affect others." I had never seen Cody this mad before, I knew him for seven years and he had never gotten this mad. "I'm sorry Cody I didn't want to ruin your time." He turned his face directly towards mine and spoke with an unexpected vacancy deep in his throat. "As soon as you left my night was ruined." I tried to clear my throat but it was dry. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage. Cody took another drag of his cigarette then tossed it; he clearly didn't want to upset me but had anyway. "Jamie, I'm the one who's sorry; I got carried away and I didn't mean too." I smiled a forgiving smile then padded back inside, leaving Cody alone in the growing darkness. I had just settled into bed when my cell phone rang. I groaned as I reached for it; I had to get up early tomorrow to exercise so I decided to go to bed early, this wasn't helping. "Hello." I rested the phone on my shoulder as I modified my position. "Jamie?" The voice on the other end wasn't familiar to me; I had no idea who it was. "Yes. Can I help you?" I did my best to sound polite but I was annoyed. "Um…Jamie, it's Ted." I thought about this for a moment; I was completely confused and I didn't know how to react. "Dibaise?" I finally spoke after what seemed like forever, Ted Dibaise was the only Ted I knew of. "Yes, I wanted to apologize for my behavior early today. I shouldn't have been watching you." I realized he was asking for forgiveness and I relaxed a little. "You don't need to apologize I shouldn't have had my butt right in your guy's faces." The other line was quiet for a moment and I thought he had hung up. I was about to speak when he did. "Jamie…Mike and I shouldn't have done what we did, if you can please forgive us." His voice sounded a little desperate and I felt bad. "Ted, I forgive you. I appreciate you making an effort as great as this one." He had chuckled softly, obviously relived. "I'll see you on Friday Ted, take care." I was about to hang up when he made a desperate act to stop me. "Wait Jamie, I wanted to ask you something." I closed my eyes; I could no longer fight to stay awake. "Mmmhmm." Was all I could do to respond. "Jamie, I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday night. Maybe catch a movie or something." I was barely conscious but I managed to reply. "Sure Ted sounds great." I wouldn't realize until later that I had made him the happiest man alive just by saying yes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I had just won the match against Kelly Kelly when I collapsed back stage, my whole body was sore and I was pretty sure I pulled a hamstring. "Jamie you did great out there." Cody smiled. "Thanks Runnels, I gave it my all." Cody struggled to adjust the clear plastic mask that clung to his face. "Here let me help you." I loosened the veal crow on both sides of his face then pulled it up away from his nose so he could breath. "Thanks Jamie, I can't stand wearing it. It makes me look like a fool." I patted the transparent mask gently then giggled. "Cody you don't look like a fool, you look handsome." His plastic covered cheeks turned red and he fought for words. I could faintly hear what sounded like my name being called out. I turned away from Cody and scanned the room, searching for an answer. "Jamie, what are you looking for?" Cody questioned. "I thought I heard-." Just then a man in red strutted towards me; his short brown hair was recently cut and his muscles flexed with each step he took, the man was Ted Dibaise. As he came closer I held my breath and when he finally reached us I needed air. "Hey Jamie, If it's alright I was gonna pick you up around eight tomorrow night." I could feel Cody's eyes on me, wondering what this was all about. "Sounds great Ted." I tried to swallow but my throat was dry and I desperately wanted this situation to be over, Cody was obviously upset I agreed to go out with the guy who caused me to act rationally. "I'll see you then, gorgeous." Ted winked at me before addressing Cody. "Hey man, we're gonna kick butt out there tonight. Get ready to rumble." He slapped Cody on the back then left to prepare for his and Cody's tag team match. I attempted to depart before Cody exploded but it was too late, he was already giving me a piece of his mind. "Jamie do you know what he did to you? He practically put you in danger not to mention the guy's a pervert." I sighed before I defended myself. "He said he was sorry then asked me if I would go out with him." Cody scoffed at my words, his anger growing. "He just wants to get in your pants; I've known the scumbag for years, that's all he wants." I folded my arms across my chest and didn't back down. Cody couldn't tell me what to do and I wanted to make that clear. "I'm going out with Ted and that's final. I'm sorry you don't approve of it but I'm not changing my mind, he deserves a second change." I glanced up at him and saw hurt in his pale green eyes; I felt sick to my stomach. I reached for him but he backed away, trying his best to contain his tears. My heart ached seeing him this way but I wasn't gonna give in; after all Cody went out with many women I didn't approve of, why should this time be any different. Just because Cody doesn't agree with me dating Ted doesn't mean he can be a hypocrite. As Cody made his way to the ring he let out his last fighting words about the matter. "The only thing Dibaise deserves is a brick to the face."

* * *

><p>I lingered patiently outside my room for Ted to arrive. Cody hadn't talked to me since our fight yesterday and I desperately wanted to resolve it. I felt uncomfortable without my mask on; no amount of makeup could ever change that. I hide from the public often but when I had too I put on my happy face, tonight was no exception. I reached into my purse and pulled my cell phone out. I sought out anxiously for a message from Cody. After a minute I gave up, there was nothing. "This is pathetic; he is only a few feet away inside." Since he had made no effort in contacting me, I sent him a text. <em>Hey Roadrunner just wanted to let you know I'm waiting to get picked up. Don't wait up for me tiger; I have no idea when I'll be back. Love you.<em> I through the phone back in my purse and sighed. I really didn't date much but when I did my stomach would fill with butterflies and I'd become anxious. I leaned back on the cement steps and took a deep breath. "_It's ok Jamie you can do this_." I was 23 years old and yet I had no experience what so ever when it came to dating, I blamed my face for my lack of confidence. To tell you the truth I was really surprised Ted had asked me out, when men realize I cake myself with makeup regularly they tend to consider me as a freak. "Ted please hurry up." I mumbled under my breath. I could hear a door down the hall close and I squinted to see who it was. As the person got closer I realized it was Ted. I gathered my things as Ted appeared in front of me. "Are you ready to go?" I stood and smiled. "Yes, let's go." He nodded then led me to his awaiting vehicle, once inside we gazed at each other for a moment; his pale blues eyes made me crave his touch. With his eyes still lingering on me, he started the engine; his firm rough hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like for him to hold me. After another moment he reluctantly turned away and shifted the gear into drive. As we rode away into the night, I was convinced tonight was going to be one of the best things that would ever happen to me; I wanted to remember this night for the rest of my life. The cold autumn air wisped through the dying trees, shaking the leaves from their slumber. The wind twisted leaves across the pavement that we had once stood upon. A light from inside suddenly turned on, a few loud footsteps followed. The heavy oak door swung open and a frantic Cody emerged. With cell phone in hand he searched the courtyard, looking for someone that was long gone. "Jamie, please don't do this." The wind whistled in response, carrying with it the browning leaves of September and Cody's contentment as well.


End file.
